Lost Connections
by Wing Goddesses
Summary: This is the first part of a trilogy of thoughts. Reflections on the gundam pilots' relationships with their girls, and what happens when things go awry. Please R/R. ^_^
1. Prologue: Chapters and Characters

**Well, this is just a simple table of contents for you reading the story, "Lost Connections".  Well here it is.**

**Chapter 1: Heero Yuy**

**Chapter 2: Duo Maxwell**

**Chapter 3: Trowa Barton**

**Chapter 4: Quatre R. Winner**

**Chapter 5: Wufei Chang**

**Chapter 6: Milliardo Peacecraft**

**Chapter 7: Treize Khushrenada**

**~ Wing Goddesses ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Heero Yuy

**Lost Connections**

**By: Milai and Aurora**

**Heero Yuy**

Eyes burning through my skin, I could feel it deep bearing down upon my soul of which I had none until she came along. It was astonishing how close we had become, the princess and the soldier. And even yet, it was unbelievable how we grew apart just from one simple act of stupidity on my part. It froze my heart to ice, her look, her gaze displaying a bruised heart, a broken soul. At that moment, I didn't understand it, and neither did she. We had lost all connections; all meaning in our relationship, if one could even call it so.

       "Go…" she told me in the darkness of the room, as I pushed the other figure that embraced me out of my arms, finally coming to a realization.

       "What? Relena?" I asked softly watching, the figure next to me bend her head.

       "Just go, Heero…" she turned her face away from my direction, hiding everything from me.

       "But Relena, I…I didn't mean…" I looked at her apologetically.

       "JUST GO!!!" Relena exclaimed releasing a stream of tears, her eyes burning into the figure witnessing the breaking bonds between them and raising an eyebrow in surprise, and hidden satisfaction.

       "I'm sorry…I had no intentions of hurting you."

       "You already have…a deep wound burns in my heart, and a deep scar will remain." She glared at me, her eyes two oceanic blue orbs darkening with an understanding. I didn't comprehend anything during those moments until I walked outside separating from the woman that tore my life into pieces. Music played continuously as I sat wept for the first time ever since the lost of my humanity, once within my grasp, now far out of my reach.


	3. Chapter 2: Duo Maxwell

Lost Connections By: Milai and Aurora Duo Maxwell

She looked at me with surprise, eyes wide in astonishment. Yet, the underlying expression was not that of satisfaction, happiness, it was fear. Fear for me, fear for my life. I walked forward one step, she retreated one. Her lips moved in a questioning form asking why. I couldn't explain that. I knelt down on my knees, hands dangling at my sides. I was drowning in a pool of water, a pool of sorrow, and she couldn't save me. Countless times had I wondered why I did what I did, but there was no answer. No sunshine in the dark hole I was trapped in. No moment of revelation. Nothing. She turned and walked away.

          "I don't know why, Hilde. I just don't."

          "Neither do I, Duo…neither do I." She said looking at me once more before walking away. I felt weird…I felt strange. I became a foreigner in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Trowa Barton

**Lost Connections**

**By: Milai and Aurora**

**Trowa Barton **

It was a year ago give or take a few days. We met once again by chance. Life hadn't been easy for the both of us, and when we were both reunited it seemed to remove that thought from the mind. Our relationship built up to being in love with each other, but soon we realized the mistake we made. It hadn't been working at all, and we broke that relationship with a friendship to fall back on. Little did we know that friendship was a frail bond never built. Now it seems as if that friendship is deteriorating. Often times I would listen to the sounds around me and think about the times when there was no meaning to life. There's a lost connection everywhere, in the voices I hear, in the things I see, especially between us, specifically our friendship. I didn't understand what the argument was about, but I stood and I listened to what she had to say. What she spoke was hard to comprehend, and I could only grasp the fact that the friendship wasn't working at all. There was very little trust between us, and I could see it day by day. What are my feelings on the topic? Well apart from the simple fact that she told me that she didn't, no wait, she couldn't have feelings for me, because someone else had stolen her heart, it made me deeply think about the situation. However, there was no time to think, her voice spoke out the unbearable truth. I had been made a fool of, and used in another of her petty foolish games. Not in life or death but in love and hatred. It pained me, hurt me in ways I couldn't describe, so I just walked out paying no heed to another of her words. The friendship was over; all trust was broken.


	5. Chapter 4: Quatre R Winner

**Lost Connections**

**By: Milai and Aurora**

**Quatre Winner **

Sure people call me kind, sweet, etcetera…but after what happened I beg to differ. I tried not to yell, but I did anyway. She doesn't understand what I go through. "You're so insensible" she says, but I was the one that helped her realize her past mistakes, and that she really does have a compassionate heart. Perhaps it turned **too** fragile. There are things I don't understand about her, and about us. Maybe 'us' doesn't exist, or maybe never existed. Despite all that has happened, I still care for her but we have some things to sort out between us. However I get the feeling that she feels differently. That is something that I would like to correct if possible, but I don't know what I can do to make things right again. It seems as if she's miles away from me, and somehow I have lost her to a darkening sorrow. I'm lost. She's lost. Deep within my heart, there is this feeling that we will never find each other again. My one wish, you ask? I wish for things to be right between us. That's what my soul desires.


	6. Chapter 5: Wufei Chang

**Lost Connections**

**By: Milai and Aurora**

**Wufei Chang**

I regret my previous actions, and the decisions I made, and nothing can be done about that now. My arrogance brought about her downfall…I lost sight in what was important, but then I don't think I had the knowledge I do now. It's almost been 6 years since the incident back home. She had a strong sense of justice that I do not possess still to this day.  For that I hold great respect for her, and her bravery and willingness to stand up to most anything. After the war, I found myself constantly looking in space and thinking about her, and what happened before her life came to a close. It pains me to think I could live on without her. She had much to teach me, that which I could not learn in books. Once, she told me that the things I could not learn in books I must learn through fighting to survive and see another day. Yet above all that, there was one thing I couldn't understand…a missing piece to the puzzle…

       "I'm still searching, Meilan…" I said twirling the flower and letting it drop on the grave before me, "And I haven't found a single clue…" I walked away, placing my hands in my pockets as my feet trudged through the snow-covered flower fields.


	7. Chapter 6: Milliardo Peacecraft

**Lost Connections**

**By: Milai and Aurora**

**Milliardo Peacecraft**

Noin. She's been my best friend and partner through and through. Her sacrifices are the main reasons why I'm where I am today, and her complete and utter faith in me is astounding. She's been such a great help to me, and there is no better person to work at my right hand. However, there are things I fail to understand about her. Does she see something in me I do not? For countless years, I have wondered why she assists me by making such large sacrifices as being second best to make me look better, and lending a hand when not necessary. I think that's severing our friendship in more ways than one. Lately, she hasn't been the Noin I've known in the past. She used to look at me with eyes full of expression and now they're becoming full in void. It hurts when I think about it, and the mere fact that every attempt to speak with her results in a cold stare is heartrending.

       "Noin…" I called to her as we stood on the balcony overlooking the Sanc Kingdom.

       "Yes?" she said her eyes slowly opening to meet mine, as we stood there, our eyes locked under the star filled sky of the north.

       "I'm worried about you. In all our years of being friends…" I said reaching out to touch her shoulder, but feeling a shroud of iciness surrounding her.

       "No need to be worried about me. I'll be perfectly fine." She withdrew from my touch. A cold wind blew, it being the middle of winter, as her hair blew to the side, her eyes still concealing some hidden emotion…one that I couldn't understand.


	8. Chapter 7: Treize Khushrenada

**Lost Connections**

**By: Milai and Aurora**

**Treize Khushrenada**

My darling Lady…I have not forgotten your face, your smile, your voice, your touch. All rejuvenate my senses. Long have I desired to hold you in my arms, but it seems as if I can no longer do so for you have fallen for someone else. In my heart, there's a burning sensation that will not subside. I've watched you from a far many a day, and no matter how many times I turn away, somehow, you find a flaw in the system and enter my thoughts without permission. Everyday you frequent my grave, and place roses of the deepest red upon them showing me great respect, which I admire profoundly. My dear…I must leave you, your thoughts, your mind, and all your senses…

       "…'No man of aught he leaves knows'…therefore I give you my blessing, and advise you: 'to thine ownself be true'…Farewell Milady…" I spoke walking away over the crest of the hill as lone tear fell into the turbulent winds, glistening on the fading rose.


End file.
